monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bronze Yian Kut-Ku
|image = |names = Rare Derp Bird, Fine Chicken |titles = JewelKu |description = Look Below |species = Bird Wyvern |size = Moderate |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |habitats = Farian Mountain |relations = Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku |elements = Fire |ailments = Fireblight |weaknesses = Ice (On Head), Water (Body) |move = Fireball |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "Known in legend as the bronze chicken. Its scales are desired by many, but few will ever even see it." |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = Bronze Yian Kut Ku Photo Gallery}} Bronze Yian Kut-Ku are rare species of Yian Kut Ku first appearing in Monster Hunter Calamitous and is the first rare species fought in the game. Appearance The rare species processes a shell of bronze, wing webbing and ears that look like gold and an orange beak. The iris's of its eyes are red. Behaviour The Bronze Yian Kut-Ku shows more aggression when angry than its two other subspecies. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Will huff flame from mouth. *'Tired': Drooling from mouth. (Is very brief compared to its other species.) Attacks Most of its attacks are borrowed from its subs and also takes the new attacks from higher ranks *'Double Beak Slam': The Blue Yian Kut-Ku beak slam will always be done twice. *'Double Dash': Like a frenzied Kut-Ku it can do a second charge. *'Quintuple huge fire glob spit': It can do this attack out of rage. (Enraged only) *'Fire glob upgrade': Its normal globs become huge sized, thus increasing their range and damage. *'Ember spray': Springs down and sprays out a cluster of embers that land all around it. *'Fireball': Jumps up and down with its throat glowing orange. Soon a fully formed fire ball like a Garuga's is shot out of its mouth. This attack causes it to flip backwards once and leaves three seconds free hits time. (Ultimate Rank Only) *'Fireball recovery': It will no longer flip over, it will just move backwards a second. *'Derp Bird's Rain': Squawking loudly it snaps its beak multiple times to create sparks. It will then chicken run across the area repeatedly doing its ember spray until it falls over. This creates a lot of projectiles to dodge and it likely one ember will hit someone at least once. Carves High Rank *'Bronze Yian Kut Ku Scale': A scale from the rare Kut Ku. Many aim to get these. *'Bronze Yian Kut Ku Carapace': A shell from the rare Kut Ku. Gives armor to an otherwise vulnerable wyvern. G Rank *'Bronze Yian Kut Ku Shard': Much more valuable than the weaker individuals. But in value comes rarity. *'Bronze Yian Kut Ku Cortex': For its strength this shell is surprisingly lightweight, making it good forging material. Ultimate Rank *'Bronze Yian Kut Ku Skabel': Even under the shroud of darkness this scale still shines like no other. No body could ever imagine this when hearing "Kut Ku". *'Bronze Yian Kut Ku Axon': In this quality and strength it is more useful than actual bronze. *'Bronzeshine Scale': This unique scale has been sought after since ancient days. Only a few select individuals have ever obtained one, as its extremely rare on a already rare monster. Breaks *Ears Mount The mount is non unique, it is shared with many of the winged wyverns like it. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Since it is a rare species it cannot contract The Frenzy. Trivia *Bronze Yian Kut-Ku was created as to create the "medal trio". **Yian Kut-Ku is bronze. ***Rathalos is silver. ****And Rathian is gold. Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern